


Plural Possessive

by lil_1337



Category: Breakfast with Scot
Genre: Family time, Fathers' Day, M/M, WAFF, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for smallfandomfest 14.</p><p>Prompt: Father's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plural Possessive

“It's the most wonderful time of the yea~r”

Eric cringed as the volume of the words got louder and more off key. In the nine months or so that Scot had been living with him and Sam he'd learned that this particular song was an alarm bell. Whispered in the dark it was a sort of comfort mechanism like snuggling with a soft toy, but being bellowed the way it was now was the emotional equivalent of the iceberg proximity warning on the Titanic. He shoved the last bite of his peanut butter sandwich into his mouth, chewed and swallowed hoping that it would drown out the wavering crescendo of the next verse.

Sam wouldn't be home for a good hour at least and Eric's eardrums were going to explode long before that. When he was playing hockey Eric had learned to block out the crowd noise and keep it from distracting him, but this settled at the base of his spine and refused to be ignored no matter how hard he tried. Sighing he downed the last of his milk then put the glass in the sink before going to beard the emo lion in its den. Next time there was a question about sports or shaving Eric was going to make Sam field it.

“Hey, is something wrong?” Eric stuck his head into Scot's room after knocking on the mostly open door. He quickly took in the way that Scot was lying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Everything about his body language screamed dejection and Eric had to bite back the urge to smile. Scot might have toned down a lot of his diva ways, but there were times when they still shone through in all their undeniable glory.

Scot sighed, heavy and filled with emotion, before letting his head roll to the side and pining Eric with a pitiful gaze. “ _Everything_ is wrong. All of my plans are ruined.” He sighed again shifting his whole body upwards and then letting it fall onto the mattress with an audible plop.

Eric eased his way a little further into the room so that he was standing near the bed, but not crowding Scot. “Can I help?” He was a man of action not words and doing something, anything, would be an improvement.

“I don't know. George Jr. said he would, but he's been so busy being, you know...” Scot made a grand gesture that could have indicated anything from working as a wild animal wrangler to rehearsing the lead in a production of Swan Lake.

“Married?” Fortunately this time Eric knew exactly what Scot meant even without having Sam there to interpret. He'd noticed the same thing about Nula with a mixture of amusement and mild annoyance.

“Yes!” Scot made a face of pure disgust and sighed again. “Adults can be so cliché some times.”

Covering his snort of amusement with a cough Eric nodded his understanding and agreement. “What was he helping you with? If I don't know how to do it Sam probably will.”

Scot's face lit up for a moment then fell like a souffle in response to a slammed door. “I can't tell you. It's a secret.”

“Can you tell Sam?” Eric tried not let the hopeful tone slip into his voice.

Scot shook his head vehemently, curls bouncing off his forehead and falling into his eyes. He swept them back with a sweep of his hand. “Absolutely not. That would ruin the surprise.”

Eric considered for a moment studying the problem the way he used to check out his opponents for weaknesses. “Is there someone else who could help you with this project? Hank or Aunt Joan?” Each name was greeted with a slow, sad head shake. “What about Carla or Joey? Ryan?”

“I already tried both of them and they have no artistic eye at all. Joey can't even draw anything but stick figures. Ryan is just hopeless when it comes to the creative process.” Scot took a deep breath in preparation for returning to his song.

“What about the computer? Could you do whatever you needed to on the computer? You could ask Sam when he gets home.” Eric held his breath in anticipation, watching as several emotions skittered across Scot's face before his features settled into a sunny smile.

“That might just work. Thanks, Eric.” Scot bounced off the bed and brushed past Eric on his way down the stairs. Pleased at his problem resolution skills Eric headed back down to where his beer, pretzels and the tv were waiting for him. He'd managed to do an end run around this crisis which left only about a million more to navigate.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The first knock on the bedroom door was somewhat hesitant, but the second one was louder followed by the sound of the knob being turned carefully. After almost walking in on something he should not have seen Scot had been studious about making sure he knocked and waited for a minute before walking into Sam and Eric's bedroom. It limited the number of near heart attacks suffered by the members of the household.

The door slid open a crack and Scot stuck his head in, a big smile on his face. “Sam! Eric! It's morning!” He widened the space then stepped into the room holding a tray covered with two cloth napkins. “I made breakfast.”

He waited patiently until Sam was sitting up in bed then lowered the tray to rest lightly over his lap. With a flourish worthy of a stage magician Scot pulled the napkins off to reveal two plates and two glasses of orange juice. At the back of the tray, propped up against the raised edge was a letter sized white envelope with both Eric and Sam's names on it.

With a shared look of bemused affection Sam steadied the tray while Eric patted the bed next to him indicating that Scot should join them. “What is this for?” Sam gestured to the plates and the single glass of juice that Eric was not currently drinking from.

“Well,” Scot made himself comfortable, sitting cross legged between Eric and Sam. “I am going camping with Joey and his dad next week so I won't be home until late on Sunday.” He beamed at both of them, an expectant look on his face. When neither one responded he leaned forward and nodded his head a little as if he was giving them a cue.

“And?” Sam prompted, eyes flicking from Scot to Eric who was now happily making his way through E shaped pancakes and scrambled eggs. Eric shrugged and forked another bite into his mouth clearly indicating that he had no idea what the significance might be.

Scot let out an exasperated sigh and then gestured to the envelope. Sam picked it up, smiling at the decorations on the front then turned it over. He slid a nail under the flap and gently worked it free. Inside was a handmade card with the words 'Happy Fathers' Day' in curly writing on it. A smile bloomed on Sam's face, even as a warmth settled in his belly. He tilted the card so that Eric could see as well. Inside was more of the same writing wishing both of his fathers a marvelous day with Scot's blocky signature at the bottom.

“That's what you and George Jr. were working on.” Eric grinned, his eyes a bit brighter than normal.

“He has beautiful hand writing and he is teaching me. I'm going to be able to sign my name like a movie star.” Scot sighed happily and sat up a little straighter. “I made the front. I drew the people on the computer then cut them out and pasted them on.”

Sam turned back to the cover, his eyes scanning the two cartoonish looking men glued on the folded construction paper. One had a large E on his chest and the other had an S which matched the pancakes on his and Eric's plates. He was amused that his counterpart was noticeably taller than Eric's. Obviously Scot had not cut corners on the details.

“Thank you for the card and breakfast.” Sam set the tray to the side and took Eric's plate so that it could join his. He then reached for Scot, pulling him up towards the head of the bed so that he could be cuddled properly. Sam's arms were barely around Scot before Eric's joined them turning it into a three way family hug.

“I wanted to get you both a present too, but I didn't have any money.” Scot started to pull away a little, but relaxed when neither Eric nor Sam loosened their holds on him.

“We have you.” Eric's voice was a little huskier than normal, but it was still steady. “That's all we need. You and each other.”

Over Scot's head Sam beamed then leaned in to give Eric a quick kiss to show his complete agreement.


End file.
